Only to be Loved by You
by InuyashaKagome12
Summary: Inuyasha's Fiance, Kikyo, figures out that she was not wanted in there relationship. She tries to kill him but fails. What will happen next? ...Read the story if you're in for a good tale! InuXKag ...for mature readers only for language and sexual themes.
1. Break Up Worth While

**Okay, this is the first chapter. Mostly I tried my best to fit a very long chapter, but I think this will be **

**very enjoyable. This story is mostly Inuyasha's point of view or how he sees things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Only to be Loved by You**

**Chapter One: Break Up Worth While**

'_**Inuyasha POV'**_

She stood there and watched me pace back and forth across the room. If I didn't stop this action she would probably figure out that I'm hiding something. I am but I don't want her to find out that this thing that I'm hiding right now could mess up the relations between me and her. It could break her heart and it would cause threatening situations. Most of all, a horrible hate and loathe for me. I know this because whenever I make her mad she wants to put some kind of revenge on me. For example, cutting holes in my pants, pouring sugar in my gas tank, or putting wash detergent in my coffee was the revenge she puts on me. I messed up big time because the thing I did was worse than what I usually do. She's going to kill me. I mean really 'kill' me.

She picked up the kitchen knife supposedly cutting a slice of that special cake we usually had together. "So, Inuyasha how was your day today?" I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat. "U-um, it was fine. Just working, you know business and stuff."

"Great."

My "loving" fiancé placed her knife on the kitchen counter and untied her apron and it slipped down to the floor. I watched her every move eagerly. She walked towards where I am while swaying her hips, flipping her hair, and unbuttoning her buttoned shirt. "K-Kikyo…" She revealed her sexy laced bra filled with her soft wonderful breasts. Kikyo dropped her shirt on the floor and made it towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her lips on my neck and then my soft furry ear. She whispered," You don't know what you're missing. I know what you've been doing Inuyasha." She grabbed my neck tie and forced me to look at her. "You, Inuyasha, do you know what's coming up next?" She licked her lips and rubbed the bulged in my pants. "I'm going to kill you Inuyasha Takahashi. It's only because you're a big horny bastard, and bastards like you don't belong here." I looked at her in disbelief. I knew I should have listened to Miroku and Kouga. This girl was crazy! "And Inuyasha, your punishment is me chopping your little friend piece by piece," she said this while rubbing and then squeezing the living crap out of me.

"AH! Kikyo, please that hurts."

"That hurts. THAT HURTS! You should have thought about me instead of fucking with that 'wanna be me' girl, Kagome! I'll show you what hurts sooner or later!" I swallowed a big lump in my throat. I had no idea what I was going to do now. "After all the things we've been through and you still tick me off with your foolishness. I am not stupid Inuyasha! I knew you had feelings for Kagome, but I thought they were going to fade but no; you had to think with that little head of yours. And I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders. "

There was a paused and then she reached for my face to caress it. "What a wonderful face you have too. Now just think what I could do to it." She quickly flipped around, reached down in her bra and brought out a mini by dangerously knife. This was now pointed to my neck. "Kikyo!!"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! I know you've called Kagome's name many of times because you said her name whenever we made love. Do you know how painful that is? Inuyasha, do you have any last words before you die?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow…

"Yeah, that you are a crazy bitch and that your mind is really fucked up!" I grabbed her arm with the knife and punched her in the stomach, but not too hard to hurt her. She fell on the floor, the carpet being her cushion. "And you should realize I'm stronger than you! For I am a man don't you know."

"A man?! Don't make me laugh Inuyasha! A man would know how to make there lover feel safe and secure, but you made me feel useless and venerable. I HATE YOU, Inuyasha!" The words 'I hate you' rang in my ears millions of times. Hearing these words didn't bother me because I wasn't in love with her. She was a waste of my breath and my time. "Goodbye Kikyo…Forever." I walked through the front door and left her sobbing on the floor helplessly.

'_**Normal POV'**_

Inuyasha hopped in his red topless car. He started it up, threw on his sunglasses and went on his way. The sun was glistening threw his well conditioned silver hair, and his fingers padded on the wheel as he jammed to music on the radio. Everything was going to be just- "Watch where you going you lunatic! This car cost too much for me to freaking make a scratch." –fine.

Inuyasha drove through a drive way to a shrine that seemed like home to him. He honked the horn a couple of times and the one he loved came out the house looking fine as ever. She smiled up to him and hopped in the car with him. "Hey," she said with a smile that could melt your heart.

"Hey."

They drove off and cruised down the roads and high ways. Passing buildings, big bodies of water, there was no possible way they knew where they were going. The girl brought her arms in the air and made a huge stretch. "Mmmm…" She unraveled her pony tailed hair and let it flow down her back; closing her eyes to the breezed that flowed through her hair suddenly. It felt oh so good. Inuyasha watched this, more amazed then ever. _'Oh how beautiful she is.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm, Kagome."

"I've been wondering. How is your relationship with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was silent at first, but then gather up the courage to speak. "We had a huge fight today and we broke up."

"Oh, Inuyasha is it because of me? I knew we should have never gone on that night-"

"Kagome, she never trusted me. She thought we did something completely wrong and inappropriate and all we done was go to our favorite restaurant to get some cake. You know how Kikyo is when I don't take her out for some cake, and then take her home for that' something special thing.' Gosh, Kagome we haven't done anything but get cake. I'm not that kind of guy, Kags."

"I know Inuyasha, and you should never have a girl that could never give her trust to you. I trust you."

They we're paused at a red light. Inuyasha looked at her. She had the most wonderful smile. "That's what best friends are for right?" She said this while making a giggle and grabbed one of his ears, "Besides there is no one else that loves you more then me!"

Inuyasha's heart began to pound upon his chest and he pressed on the gas pedal because of the green light. There was a comfortable silence between them. The music was there only calm, but peaceful distraction. Smiles were upon their faces and they enjoyed each others company. Kagome's face beamed with light and happiness and so did Inuyasha's. Happiness flown threw the car, the wind, but mostly in there hearts which made a stronger feeling, love.

"Inuyasha isn't it a wonderful day!" Kagome said while flashing a smile before him. Inuyasha only nodded keeping his eyes on the road. _'Everything is wonderful whenever I'm with you Kagome.' _Inuyasha looked down and saw a light flashing, so he thought he'd go and fill up the gas tank. He droved to the gas station, popped off the car, and flipped the gas switch. He filled the gas tank and hopped back in the car.

"There's a place I saw while we were driving here. I think it's like a mini carnival with games and stuff like that. How about it, Kags? "

"Sure! It sounds fun."

Inuyasha drove out the gas station and they went back on the high way, only for a few miles, and made it to the carnival. "Sakura's Mini Carnival", said Inuyasha as he found a parking space. They made it to the entrance and it was free to get in. It turns out the whole park was free except the drinks and food. "Come on Inuyasha! Give me your hand!" The carnival was filled with activities mostly for couples or families that wanted to go out to have fun or spend time with each other. Well, Inuyasha and Kagome was one of them.

They approached a small little barn filled with animals. Kagome smiled her biggest, released Inuyasha's hand and ran to the ponies…or tiny horses. "Inuyasha, you see, I want to get on one of these!" Kagome said squealing with delight. "Kags, you are 20-years-old. Don't you think you're too old for such childish things?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with big eyes. "Not at all, you are 22-years-old, don't you think you're acting too old for your age? Were still young, have a little fun! They have horses over there we could ride, see…" Kagome pointed to the horses that were twice the size of the ponies. Inuyasha smiled. That's what he loved about Kagome. She was still young and innocent in the heart and he didn't have to worry about having an old and grumpy friend once they get older. Hopefully there will be more to their relationship once they get that old.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the owner of the barn. "Hey my name is Mr. Ottawa. How can I help you? Oh wait of course! You want to ride on the horses." He laughed extra hard and the couple just sat there not amused. "The ponies are definitely too small and a big girl like you could hurt these poor babies!" Kagome stood there and just smile looking as if she was going to explode guts all over the place. "Come on! Let me direct you to the horses." They began to follow, but Inuyasha pause Kagome and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry Kagome. You have the most perfect body I've ever seen." Kagome blushed at this deciding not to say a word to this comment.

"Hey you two, don't tell me you change your mind all ready. These horses need some company and exercise!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both laugh. It looks like talking about other's weight is a habit for Mr. Ottawa.

The horses were all different in there own kind of way. Kagome picked a horse named Black Beauty. Inuyasha picked a horse that was named Chuck; he was brown and white. Inuyasha helped Kagome get on the horse, and Inuyasha got on his horse while having a little experience since he rode one when he was a boy.

The two 'westerns' were outside the barn in the field that was outline with wooden fence. The grass was very green, and it was mostly almost dark. "Now you two have fun! You have about twenty minutes, because we don't let the horses out at night. We have so called predators that like to ruin the fun of our barn." Mr. Ottawa burst out laughing and again Inuyasha and Kagome stood there not amused.

"Well, I'm off!" Inuyasha road away with his horse and went around the field. "Hey! Wait for me Inuyasha!" Kagome followed after him. Good thing Kagome knew how to work a horse. _'Those western movies sure did help, grandpa.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of the night playing games and winning prizes. Inuyasha won a big Winnie the Pooh bear for her, and he won a stuff baseball bat for himself. There was one more ride that Kagome wanted to do last. She never saw anything huge like it. It was the biggest ride in the carnival; the ferries wheel. Kagome couldn't help it. She ran to the entrance of the ferries wheel. "Kagome! Not again!" Inuyasha ran after her. When he caught up to her she said," I have to get on that! I want to see if I'm afraid of heights or not!" Kagome grinned sweetly. "Come with me." The owner of the ferries wheel gave them a seat and shut them tight. The other people finally got on and the ride begun. Kagome smiled. She was so excited that she was going to the top, and once they reached up there. It was the most beautiful sight she ever seen. There were lights everywhere and you could see tiny little people and most of all you could see the one person you care the most about sharing the same moment with you. The ride went on, the limit was about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"How do you like the ferries wheel? Are you afraid of heights?"

"I love the ferries wheel, and I probably would be afraid, but why would I if I was protected by the strongest person in the world." Kagome lift her eyes to his. Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, I wouldn't say that I'm the strongest in the world, but I am strong I admit." Inuyasha beamed with the biggest smile.

'_**Inuyasha POV'**_

I watched her get excepted once she looked upon the ferries wheel. She looked so beautiful as the moon caressed her features showing her wonderful smooth creamy skin. I smiled.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"How do you like the ferries wheel? Are you afraid of heights?"

"I love the ferries wheel, and I probably would be afraid, but why would I if I was protected by the strongest person in the world." I looked at her surprised as her eyes met mine. I was blushing big time. The smallest things she said had the biggest affect on me ever. "Uh, I wouldn't say that I'm the strongest in the world, but I am strong I admit." I smiled my biggest. Only she could do that too me. My heart was pounding upon my chest and the butterflies and my head telling me to show her how I feel wouldn't stop. She was all I wanted and this day meant a lot too me, because I never had to be this close to her without worries about Kikyo or other people being in the way. Tonight it was only me and her and nothing was going to stop us. Nothing.

-GASP!-

Oh crap. Okay I said nothing will stop us. It really meant nothing when the ferries wheel just stopped on us. "Everyone stay calm. Just some technical difficulties, but nothing severe; it will only take about fifteen minutes to get this baby started, so just enjoy the view until then." Okay, now what to do at this time. Oh wait! This is my chance to be with Kagome a little longer.

"Well, it's a good thing it's not like one of those movies I seen a million times. A moment like this mean tragedy and screaming people!" said this and looked at me. I could tell she was a big nervous. "Come here, Kagome." Kagome scooted next to me and laid her head on my shoulder while I wrapped one arm around her. "I will protect you, love." Since when I've became so open to her like this? "I-Inuyasha" I laced my fingers between hers. "Hm?" Surprisingly she didn't move her hand back. "Do you promise to always protect me?" There's my heart again. It wouldn't stop at all and she would probably figure it out soon.

"Yes, I always will. Forever."

Kagome lifted her head towards me, and she had some look in her eyes I never seen before. What was it?

"Really?" I bit my lip. Oh how I wanted to kiss those soft pink lips of hers. I couldn't help it. I brought my arms around her and held her a little closer, but not too close to have her suspicious. Like that would help because it was probably written on my face that I wanted her. I wanted her bad. I took a deep breath. "Really Kagome."

"Best friends forever?" Those innocent eyes of hers; they were filled with so much emotion but only for me this time. Oh, Kagome don't you realize at all. "Best friends for-" I kissed her. I finally kissed her, and believe me her lips were the best thing I ever made contact with.

"_**Normal POV"**_

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends for-" Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome stood there surprised but she closed her eyes and kissed back. They're shared kiss was the best moment between them, but sadly the ferries wheel started again. They released there lip lock and looked in each other's eyes. _'Now this was a way to end a wonderful night.'_ Kagome smiled wide and threw her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him again.

"Inuyasha thanks for a great night. I can't wait to see you again."

"Yeah, I had fun too. So I see you whenever."

Kagome smiled, opened her front door, and she was about to go in but was stopped by a hand holding on to her. It was Inuyasha of course. "Oh, no you don't! You won't leave without giving me a good night kiss." He pulled Kagome in his arms, and kissed her ever so gently. They told each other good night in a whisper only to be heard in there kiss.

**To be continued…**


	2. A Start of a Beautiful Friendship

This is the second chapter

**This is the second chapter. Thanks to my first two reviewers, DannyGirl aka Daonia and Luna-Chan96, they made it worth continuing this story. THANKS! **

**Making this chapter a little longer than the first one will be a challenge for me. Lol but I'm sure that this chapter will be at least better or the same as chapter one. And the more reviews, the happier I am. **

**Well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Only to be Loved by You**

**Chapter Two: A Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

"_**Normal POV"**_

Kikyo never gave up the fact that her fiancé broken up with her. He made promises and sacrifices for her. Even the sacrifices that made things go out of line and made problems, never made there love fade away; it made things stronger. Well, that's what she thought. What she didn't know was Inuyasha's secret feelings for Kagome. Kikyo, she had to think of a possible way to get her baby back and the only thing she had in mind was using her own bare hands.

"Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha, you will be mine and no one else will have you. I'll make sure of that." She picked up a stuff creation of some sort. She smiled lightly to herself. She brought the thing to her heart and said," I love you mini Inuyasha." The stuff Inuyasha stood there emotionless since it wasn't alive. "You will always be mine, right?" She picked up the small thing and looked it straight in its beady eyes. _"Yeah whatever." _She gasped. "Did it just speak to me?" The mini Inuyasha stood there in her hands. "You are just like him. Y-You don't care about me. You only care about that useless girl Kagome!"

Kikyo stood there and silent tears fell from her eyes. She looked in its beady eyes again. "I-I hate you." Her silent cries went into sobs. She soaked through her misery, but her misery turned into madness. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She threw the toy against the wall and ran to the kitchen. She shuffled through the draws and found the thing she wanted. She ran back to the emotionless Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat. "You're not so strong now. Are you Inuyasha?" She took the knife and stabbed the thing over and over again until the living stuff was out of it! "You are dead now, and you can't do shit about it!"

"K-Kikyo?"

"What, did he just speak to me right after I killed him?"

"God, Kikyo, killed who?"

"Inuyasha, that's who!"

Kikyo looked to the front door and saw Inuyasha at the front door in dark shades and his hair in a long braid. "You've came back to me!" Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and kissed his toes, he was wearing sandals. Inuyasha pulled away, "Kikyo! Don't tell me you murdered someone already right after I left for one day. Anyways, I came to get my things. I'm moving out." Inuyasha walked near the couch and saw a small amount of cotton and a knife next to it. "Uh, what was this Kikyo?" She walked right near him, and pounced on him. "Inuyasha! It was a mini-Inuyasha! It tried to do me wrong like you did, so I killed it." Kikyo looked up from his arms and looked at him with a smile; a creepy smile. Inuyasha looked down at her with disgust. _"This woman is really crazy. I can't do anything to tick her off, she might actually do something!"_

"Mmm, want to know how your blood tastes like?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with a 'what' expression. Kikyo brought up her hands which were covered up in blood; his blood. Inuyasha shoved Kikyo away from him and looked from the side of his shirt to the cotton that was left on the floor. The knife that was near it was gone. "Kikyo? Why the fuck you going to pull this off?" Kikyo stood up with the knife in her hands. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked Inuyasha's blood. "Mmm, Delicious. You must have a taste." Inuyasha held his side; the blood wouldn't stop gushing out. Kikyo ran up to him. He pulled backed a bit. "Inuyasha, taste some with me. You taste incredible!" Kikyo forced the blood to his mouth. "Taste…." Inuyasha pushed Kikyo and got up on his to feet. "Are you crazy? Oh, wait you are crazy. Anyways, I think I must get going soon." Inuyasha jogged to the bathroom, and went to the first-aid kit and shuffled through it until he found bandages. Once he got done with that, he got all the things he needed so he could get his own place. He was usually prepared for these kind of things. He placed all his things in the trunk; walking back and forth from the house and from the car. Kikyo was watching his every move.

"Kikyo, take care of yourself. I mean really take care of yourself," said Inuyasha once he got the last thing he needed.

"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. I have a pitcher-"

"A pitcher for what?"

"I'm going to put your blood in it, so I can drink apart of you whenever I want! Come here let me get more!" She grabbed the pitcher that was on the counter and ran to Inuyasha. "AH! Bitch you are crazy!" Inuyasha ran out the door and fast forward to his car. He started it up and speeded out her drive way. Kikyo ran after him but was too late. "INUYASHA! COME BAAACCK!" Kikyo dropped too her knees and the pitcher fell on the concrete. She sobbed until she finally passed out unconscious.

It was nearly night time when Inuyasha came to this club, but he was only planned to see someone. He walked through the club, admiring the creations of it. It had nice furniture, a bar, a dance floor, and VIP rooms. He walked to the bar, ordered a drink and got comfortable waiting for the person he was planned to see. "Hey, baby. Why so lonely?" Inuyasha looked up from his drink and saw a man that could be mistaken for a woman. The he-she was dressed in a tight dress, over did it with the makeup, and tried it's best to sound like a female. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not going to even bother." And then he looked back to his drink. "Oh fine, be that way!" The he-she went on its way.

Inuyasha waited for at least three more minutes, and that person finally came. "Miroku, finally! These people wouldn't stop hitting on me." The guy Inuyasha was talking about was about his age. He looked like one of the guys that could get a girl easily and break there hearts just as quick. "Hey not my fault you look part girl." Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "I did not come here for you to make jokes!" Miroku pulled up his hands in defense. "Okay, hold up with that attitude. I was only kidding. Lighten up a bit, will ya? Anyways, let's get started."

Miroku and Inuyasha has been planning things out for there business. They sell certain things they catch people attention and get good pay for it. The ideas they had now would make there business sell. It was almost midnight and the pole dancers kept winning the audiences attention; well only the men. The rest of the crowd was entertained by the booming music that came from the speakers, and how in the world can you concentrate in a place like this? "Miroku, some place this is! I'm getting a headache; you know I'm sensitive to loud noises." Miroku shook his head. "Ah, always complaining I see. When was the last time you got laid?" Inuyasha banged Miroku on the side of the head. "Miroku, I swear you are lucky I can't do-"

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present the last dancer of the night. She's an inspiration to all people out there and she will eat your heart alive-"

"-do anything like beating the crap out of you."

"-we present Kikyo!"

Inuyasha snapped his head to the side once he heard her name. It must have been a dream, because he swore that he just got rid of her and that he wasn't going to see her again! "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…" He kept repeating those words over and over again. Kikyo worked the pole like an expert. She worn a school uniform and was slowly taking off every article of clothing. She had everyone's attention and that's what she wanted from the crowd. "Oh my god, Inuyasha. This woman is perfect at this. Look at that body; I would do anything just to slap that-"Inuyasha banged Miroku against the head a second time. "Man, that's the woman you warned me about! Are you mental?" Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, my apologies I just got hypnotized. Never thought that crazy bitch had an affect on me."

Inuyasha looked down and shook his head. Just when he thought things was worse enough. Kikyo wanted to pick someone from the audience to volunteer to dance with her. She searched the crowd as if she knew who to choose and then Bingo she found Inuyasha. "Yooo Hooo, you with the silver hair come over here!" The crowd of men yelled awed because most of them wanted to get picked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh god, please no!" Kikyo did a little twisted and a dance and said, "Come on, don't be shy!" Miroku shoved Inuyasha up to the stage. "Yeah, don't be shy!" Inuyasha shoot a look to Miroku, 'You are going to pay for this!'

'_**Inuyasha POV'**_

I looked down and shook my head. Things couldn't get worst right? Wrong. Kikyo wanted a volunteer from the crowd. _'Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me…'_ She searched the crowd and sadly she pointed to me. "Yooo Hooo, you with the silver hair come over here!" She meant me didn't she? I shook my head, pretending I didn't get picked. "Oh god, please no!" I watched Kikyo do a twist and dance like she was a drunk and then she said, "Come on, and don't be shy!" I stood there in my seat, but then I was pushed into the stage by Miroku. "Yeah, don't be shy!" I shoot a mean look at him. He is so going to pay for this.

I walked the stage cautiously, watching every movement around me, making sure I was completely safe. All eyes were on me and I felt so uncomfortable. The music was blasting from the speakers and the crowd made cheers, but everything from my ears was silent. Everything was moving in slow motion before me. Kikyo pulled up a chair right next to the pole and she told me to sit right there. I was afraid to look at her because I know she has a big smile plaster onto her face. A new song began to play. I guess a sexy theme song they like to play in situations like this. Kikyo was almost naked. The uniform she had on minutes ago was stripped off, and she was only left in her underwear. It was very revealing.

I bolded up a little bit and watched her every move. She was dancing so smoothly and it was obvious she was trying to give me a lap dance. She placed her hands on my shoulders and bent down to my ear and made sure the words that she spoke could only be heard by me. "I know your every movement. I know where you go. I will always have you like a puppy on a leash." She bent down and shook and made the crowd cheer. She went back up to my ear. "I put a tracker in your system and I hear all the calls you make on your cell. I will make sure you will not leave me, and I will kill anyone that gets in my way! I mean that." The breath hitched in my throat. Is she saying that just to scare me or is she serious? The music was coming to an end and I was scared shitless. The only two things I had in mind was get a x-ray scan and get a new cell phone and change my number!

"_**Normal POV"**_

The workers from the back stage escorted Inuyasha off the stage. Kikyo took the last bow and then she was off to the back and was never seen the rest of the night. It was pretty late, but Inuyasha needed to talk to someone to get all the things Kikyo said out of his head. Miroku already left, the betrayer, and well everyone else could be sleep. It was passed midnight and the only person he knew would be up at this time was Kagome.

He walked through the alley carelessly. If he knew he would be out this long, he wouldn't park that far. It was freezing! As he was almost close to the parking place he left his car, he heard voices.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come over to my place. We could do anything you want, but as long as I get something out of it!"

"No way! Why would I want to go somewhere with a stranger like you!" Inuyasha heard shuffling and then some screams. "Let me go! Let me go!" Inuyasha ran to the voices. He saw the seen of a mature man older than him and a woman that looks almost his age. The man was hovering over her as if he wanted to do something horrible. Inuyasha ran to them, tapped the man on the shoulder. Once he turned around, he knocked him out senseless in one blow. The girl stood there scared as ever. Inuyasha walked up to her and said," Are you crazy? Ever heard the phrase 'Never walk in an alley there is danger' does it bring anything to your brain? Come on, I'll take you home." She looked up at him with a very mean look on her face. "How do I know if you are just like that man? You saved my life, but that doesn't mean a thing!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who cares, if you want to stay here by yourself fine with me." Inuyasha walked to his parked car across the street from the alley. He was about to leave until he heard a voice and foot steps. "Wait! Okay, okay! I'll take a ride, but I don't have no where else to go." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Hop in."

They rode down the streets. The streets were empty since it was pretty late and the radio was off. Inuyasha liked the silence when it was late. "So since you don't like strangers, my name is Inuyasha." The girl looked at him from the window. "My name is Sango." They paused at a red light and Inuyasha started to ask questions. "So why were you in the alley at this time of night?" Sango looked down at her lap and fiddled with the seat beat. "Well, I kind of ran away from home."

"Kind of?"

"Ever since that day my mother died. My father couldn't take care of us all by himself, so he used drugs and alcohol to heal his pain. My little brother he's in the hospital, because he gotten a horrible disease because of how everything is not clean at all in my neighborhood. I ran away because my father almost raped me thinking I'm my mother. I had to get away from the pain."

"So you have no where else to go?"

"No, I'm officially homeless."

"Well, I know a perfect place and person that will understand. I was on my way to her house anyway."

They arrived to a shrine, the house Inuyasha went to yesterday. It was Kagome's house. Inuyasha and Sango got out the car and walked to the door. Inuyasha rang the door bell and a figure came to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Inuyasha." The door open and it shown Kagome with her pjs on and she had a bowl of ice cream in her hand. "Oh hi Inuyasha, why here so late at night? Come on in." Inuyasha and Sango came in the house. "Hey Kagome, I have a new friend Sango. She ran away and I was wondering if it was okay if she could stay with you." Kagome smiled. "Sure it would be nice to have company every once in a while." Kagome looked at Sango. "It's nice to meet you Sango." Sango smiled back. "Same here." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and said, "Come on! I'll show you around. We have a lot to talk about and it was such a good thing I have another room in this house. Plus, I have plenty of clothes I never wear and maybe one day we could go shopping and then we could…"

"Hey Kagome! Don't talk to much okay!" Inuyasha laughed and he sat there on the couch and watched what was on TV. _'Looks like I found Kagome a good friend. Finally I did something worth my time and it makes her happy. It's a start of a beautiful friendship for them.'_

**To be continued…**


End file.
